Three Heads Has The Dragon
by BrunetteAmbitionxo
Summary: This is how I imagine GOT should end. Takes place right after Season 7; 3 moments in Jon and Daenerys' storyline that leads their stories to a close. Death is the enemy, but can love conquer all. Can the prince or princess who was promised bring the dawn? (Re-read as changes have been made to better the story) Complete. Please let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

Jon and Daenerys stood in the Great Hall; Winterfell was under the cover of darkness and enveloped in a blanket of snow since their arrival a few days ago. The air had become icier now that the wall had been breached. The great war was coming.

Visitors from Volantis had brought an army to help in the Great War, but now they seeked an audience with the Mother of Dragons and the King in the North.

Qhono guided the guests into the dimly lit hall. Lady Sansa, Ser Davos, Bran and Arya were to the left of Jon whilst stood to the right of Dany were Lord Tyrion, Missandei, Lord Varys, Greyworm and Ser Jorah. The Northern Lords had filled the outskirts of the Great Hall along with Ser Jamie, Ser Bronn, Lady Brienne and Podrick.

Sansa couldn't help but remember the last time the Great Hall was laid out this way was when she had sentenced Littlefinger to his death. The only other time so many had gathered together was when Daenerys and her entourage accompanied Jon back to Winterfell.

Jon fiercely defended his bending of the knee to Queen Daenerys, but the Queen had also addressed the Northern Lords bravely. She stood her own ground and proved that she deserved Jon's loyalty. The North finally accepted her.

Many began to see something else bubbling beneath the surface of their newly formed alliance. Could it have been love? The speculations began but were immediately halted when the King and Queen started to appear distant from one another.

But today the alliance felt strong again as more foreigners had descended upon Winterfell. The red-cloaked guests glided across the stony floor of the Great Hall.

Jon felt his body tense as the Red Priestesses came closer, he turned to Ser Davos whose face had glazed over with an infuriated look. Jon stepped forward as their red hoods came off.

"I banished you" He said, his eyes meeting the Lady Melisandre's. "I swore that I would hang you as a murderer if you ever returned to the North"

Daenerys spun her head towards Jon sharply.

"And I swore that I would execute you myself" Ser Davos harshly retorted.

"Please. Your Grace, I would not be here unless the Lord of Light had willed it so, the Wall has fallen and the Army of the Dead will be upon us soon" pleaded Melisandre.

Jon could feel Dany's warm hand upon his forearm, it brought him an unworldly comfort; the woman he loved had the ability to soothe his inner torment just from a look or touch.

"Jon, I am sure that you have good reason to sentence this woman to death, but we would not be standing here together if it wasn't for her" Jon met her gaze. "Lady Melisandre told me about the King in the North" He understood. Perhaps, if it wasn't for Lady Melisandre, he would not have found Daenerys, he felt a sudden brief urge to thank her.

Daenerys held her hands together and walked towards the Volantis visitors. "The Red Priests helped to bring peace to Meereen, a place that I once governed and protected" She informed the rest of the room.

"Queen Daenerys" The brunette bowed. "The King in the North" She bowed again. "We have come here to help"

A small smile graced Daenerys lips which did not go unnoticed by Jon. They both knew that they need all the help they could get.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what to call you" Daenerys said as she looked towards the priestess.

"Your Grace, this is Kinvara, High Priestess of the Red Temple of Volantis" Tyrion informed his Queen.

She stepped forward "I came to help. Daenerys Stormborn is the one who was promised. The Dragon Queen has been sent to lead the people against a darkness" announced Kinvara.

The room listened intently.

"The prince or princess who was promised will bring the dawn" Daenerys turned towards Melisandre "I thought that you said that prophecies are dangerous things"

It was Jon's turn to smile, his Queen was most definitely not a fool, she knew not to trust their words.

Melisandre nodded slightly, she knew she had done unspeakable things but she was not here for redemption, she was here to serve her Lord and fulfill her purpose until the he guided her into the light.

"My Queen, they call you unburnt for a reason, from the fire you were reborn to remake the world" Kinvara spoke.

Daenerys countered her prophecy. "Fire cannot kill a dragon"

Kinvara smiled knowingly. "You are fire made flesh just like your dragons, and only fire can defeat ice"

Jon looked from Kinvara to Dany. He knew she was not like everyone else, and she gave him her word that they were going to destroy the Night King and his army together, but upon hearing that she was the only one who can bring the dawn, his heart filled with fear. He had only just found her. He could not lose her.

Daenerys could feel Jon's eyes burning into the back of her head and glanced back at him. She knew what Jon was thinking but she had felt the exact same way about him. She thought he was the special one. Not her. For his was a song of ice and fire. But maybe her destiny was to save him. He was one of her people after all, and she always protected her people.

Daenerys turned back to Kinvara. She was sceptical about the words being spoken about her.

"My brother sold me to the Dothraki a long time ago. The Khal gained a Khaleesi and Viserys thought he had gained a Khalasar to give him the Iron Throne"

The room listened earnestly to the Queen's story; Targaryen's always had interesting histories. Jon eyed Daenerys as she moved closer to Kinvara. He didn't like how close the red witch was to his Queen. He instinctively reached for Longclaw.

"But Drogo was not interested in this conquest...until I was with child"

Jon froze.

"I stood in the Temple of the Dosh Khaleen where my child was prophesised to be the Stallion that Mounts the World" Daenerys was face to face with the High Priestess.

"And a witch murdered him as he was born into this world".

Jon's heart broke for Dany. The same witch that killed her husband took away her child. He wanted to hold and comfort her.

"If you've come here to bring another false prophecy, I suggest that you tread carefully". Daenerys could not have the Northerners given false hope at a time like this. The darkness was here. If they looked to her as their only hope and she could not keep this promise, the consequences for Jon could be disastrous. She had to protect him.

Kinvara looked at the Queen with compassion. "Men and women make mistakes, even an honest servant of the Lord" She indicated Melisandre. "The Dothraki are not known for their prophecies, and terrible things happen for a reason" She looked around her. "The Dragon and the Wolf have united the people into a single Khalasar...not the Stallion predicted to Mount the World" Staring straight into the Queens eyes she decided to correct the prophecy given to the Khaleesi many years ago. "A Stallion was never destined to mount the world, only a Dragon can do such things".

Tyrion watched his Queen and sensed her fire rising at the numerous mentions of her deceased child.

"Everything is the Lord's will. Your children dying. Your children being born."

Daenerys had enough. She no longer wished to be reminded of what she had lost. "You said you came here to help, so do what you came to do. Help us".

Kinvara bowed. "As you wish my Queen, but if the Lord of Light wills it, it will come true"

Daenerys turned around and walked straight past Jon to face the table at which Jon was once pronounced King in the North.

Jon watched her closely before addressing Tyrion "Lord Tyrion, please escort our guests back to their quarters".

Tyrion nodded and moved towards the Red Priestessed and guided them back out of the Great Hall.

Jon nodded towards Sansa and she understood. Sansa had begun to admire the Queen but now she felt sympathy for her as a woman who had been through so much, just like herself and Arya. She pushed Brans wheelchair and headed towards the exit with Arya. Soon everyone followed the Stark children in a stunned stupor until Daenerys and Jon were the only ones left.

Jon stared longingly at his Queen. He knew she had tried to diffuse the situation to protect him. He walked over to her and spun her around to face him. Her eyes were glistening just as he predicted. She was thinking about her children, Rhaego and Viserion. Jon caressed her silver hair and kissed her deeply. He whispered against her lips "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" and held her in his arms, wishing he could take her pain away.


	2. Chapter 2

I know the first chapter was a little ambiguous but all shall be revealed..

* * *

The Iron Throne was gone, Cersei was gone, and yet the Seven Kingdoms were still under the cover of darkness.

The last stand in the Great War was currently underway.

Many had perished; Dothraki, Unsullied, Freefolk, Northerners, Southerners, R'hllor Worshipers, no one was safe.

Daenerys was presently enthralled in a fierce battle with the Night King, both whilst riding their respective Dragons.

Jon watched from a distance as blue met orange in a spectacular clash. Rhaegal would not let him get any closer. Instead he found himself providing air support to those fighting on the ground.

Sure, he had embraced his Targaryen heritage and learnt to mount Rhaegal, but the Dragon would always obey his Mother over him, and right now Daenerys wanted Rhaegal to keep Jon out of harm's way.

"We need to help your Mother" Jon yelled at Rhaegal, but the Dragon did not listen.

Drogon's shriek cut through the sounds of the war below. The Night King had thrown an ice spear aiming for Daenerys but the dragon had swerved to protect his Mother. The Queen lurched forward.

Jon watched in horror as the spear grazed the gorgeous beast, praying he would not witness another fallen Dragon bleeding out across the sky.

The Night King flew Viserion higher into the air until the Wight Dragon was towering over Daenerys.

Jon's eye widened as Viserion roared and blue flames came spewing out of his mouth.

"DAENERYS" His heart stopped.

Rhaegal roared and the eyes of the living fighting on the ground turned upwards, towards the sky, towards their Queen.

Was all hope lost?

Drogon had finally managed to recover and regained his composure at the sound of Jon's cries. He flapped his wings ferociously in an attempt to fly out of the deadly blue pathway.

Jon's eyes tracked the Dragon's movements through the haze of smoke. Ghost who was below Jon on the battlefield looked up to his owner and saw the distress on his face. He did what his master could not and headed in the same direction as Drogon.

The Night King landed his undead mount onto the ground and stared up at the King in the North.

Jon felt a fire rise in him as his eyes met those familiar dead ones across the battlefield for a third time. He ordered Rhaegal to land and dismounted the Dragon, heading towards the Night King.

He had just witnessed the love of his life enveloped in blue flames and thought that she could possibly be lost to him forever because of this frozen monster. He hadn't felt this enraged in years.

As Jon made a beeline for the Night King, Drogon and Rhaegal appeared in the sky. Both Dragons let out a fearsome cry. Once again, the living turned to their eyes towards the Sky, but this time they watched in awe rather than fear, as Daenerys, their Queen, was alive and riding Drogon, naked as the day she was born.

Jon let out a breath he was unwittingly holding. A mixture of relief and disbelief escaped his lips. His Queen was unharmed. His Dany was alive. Her long silver braid was flowing down her back and her glorious milky skin glistened from the fire that had surrounded her moments ago. She truly was 'The Unburnt'.

Kinvara's prophecy echoed in Jon's mind _"Daenerys was sent to lead the people against the darkness."_

"DRACARYS" Daenerys shouted and fire scorched the ground below and blasted the Wights to smithereens.

The Queen looked to her right and saw Rhaegal flying beside her.

 _Jon..where is he?_

Panic consumed her and she searched the snow underneath her for those familiar black curls, but instead she spotted the Night King on a stationary Viserion.

Her expression hardened. Daenerys leaned forward and Drogon understood.

The dragon soared forward, navigating his way through the fog until he was close enough to the undead monstrosity to deliver a crippling blow that sent the Night King flying to the ground.

Jon watched as the black and red creature circled around and dipped towards the earth, close enough for the Queen to reach for a Dragonglass spear that Greyworm held out to her.

The blue eyed dragon screeched in agony as Drogon returned to land on top of him, pinning him to the ground. With an almighty force, Daenerys thrust the spear into her former childs heart.

"A dragon is not a slave" She uttered as Viserion's eyes finally shut to world forever.

Jon was frozen in astonishment. Daenerys had made yet another impossible thing happen. She had just saved them all from a horrible blue blaze.

Behind the Queen, the Night King had risen and was scowling at her from his position. Jon's eyes darted towards the him as he proceeded towards Daenerys.

Jon knew in that moment what he had to do. He had always longed for Daenerys to survive the wars to come, but now he had to ensure that she lived. She was the light in the darkness. And Jon had to fight the darkness. He had to prevent it from harming her.

Jon had to save her. Jon had to kill the Night King.

The sound of Valyrian Steel crashing into a sword made of ice pierced through the air.

Daenerys' heart stopped. She turned around at the sound and saw the stuff of her nightmares playing out before her. Jon was battling the Night King below.

Ghost began to run towards Jon cutting down White Walkers in his path. Rhaegal glided in the sky and travelled in the same direction to aid his rider.

Daenerys knew that she couldn't command the Dragons to breathe fire, Jon was not immune like her, but she could not stand by whilst her King was in danger.

Drogon, Rhaegal and Ghost had formed a circle around Jon. Many White Walkers and Wights tried to pass the barrier, but they were either, mauled to death or, burnt within orange flames.

"JON" she screamed.

Jon glanced towards Dany as she hovered above him. Her eyes were filled with agony. Jon was holding Longclaw diagonally with his gloved hands. The Night King's attempting to slice him in half and win the war.

Jon stared at his beautiful Queen, their eyes met. The ice within his and the fire within hers.

Maester Aemon's words rang in his ears. _"What is honour compared to a woman's love?"_

Jon's honour demanded that he survive this war. That he let Daenerys fulfill her prophecy so that he could rule over what was left of the North. And perhaps he could join Daenerys and help her to protect the Seven Kingdoms. Together. As her chosen King.

But sound of the only other Targaryen he had ever met in life still whispered in his ears _"Sooner or later, in every man's life, there comes a day when it is not easy, a day when he must choose"_

Jon had made his choice the day he knocked on her door on the boat to Winterfell.

He loved her. And she loved him.

Even after his heritage was revealed, she did not worry about his claim to her throne, although she must have known Jon would never have taken it away from her. Jon had painfully withdrawn from her because she was his aunt by blood, and yet it felt as though he had betrayed himself.

Bran had told him that the two of them were destined to be together, that they were searching for each other for their entire lives unknowingly. He even reassured Jon that it was the Targaryen way, even if Dany could not have children. Bran warned him not to forget this gift the gods had given him; they were lucky to fall helplessly in love with each other. A luxury that previous Targaryen's or Stark's did not all have.

Throughout this turmoil, Jon's feelings for Dany never wavered.

After she had enough of his brooding, she finally approached him. Though Jon had stated their was no time for this discussion, she was the one to help him accept it. To help him realise that no matter what, he would always be a Stark.

" _A white wolf first and foremost, with just a hint of dragon"_ she had said lovingly as she rested her head upon his chest when he'd finally given himself to her again.

She would have done anything for him and it had her advisers worried. The same could have been said for the King in the North. Jon would have done anything for her.

They kept their heads throughout the war's and managed to slightly douse the flames of their love in order to defeat the Mad Queen. They had both learnt from the mistakes of her brother, his father.

But now they were on the cusp of bringing the dawn. And the only way to do that was to allow their love to shine brightly. To use it as a strength in this War.

" _The things we love destroy us every time, lad"_ Jeor Mormont had said those immortal words to Jon and it had never been truer than this moment. Jon had just accepted and sealed his own fate.

Time began to slow down. Daenerys' eyes filled with tears as she witnessed Jon stab the Night King through his heart, only for the Night King's sword to pierce Jon's abdomen in response. She wanted to scream but all she could whisper was a defeated "no"

Drogon and Rhaegal cried out for their Father and Ghost howled as though everything was lost.

The White Walkers began to crack and break apart, leaving a trail of ice in their wake. The remaining Wights dropped to the ground and were finally vanquished for good.

Drogon collapsed from the sky with a defeated force. Dany hastily climbed off of her son and jumped to the ground. She ran towards Jon who had fallen onto a blanket of snow and held him in her arms.

Jon remembered the first time he saw her looking down at him with the same worried expression; when he woke up on the boat after they went beyond the wall. He wished that they could go back to that boat and stay their forever.

Suddenly, he realised that she was naked and although she was a Dragon, the cold air must be biting her fire made flesh. Ghost approached Dany with a cloak that he had picked up off the floor and draped it over her shoulders. Jon smiled to the Direwolf appreciatively, as if he had read his mind. Daenerys couldn't tear her eyes away from Jon to thank the wolf as he bent down beside her and laid his head to the ground watching the scene unfold in front of him.

Tears were streaming down her face. Daenerys' heart had just shattered into a million pieces. She had only just found him. He was her true love, her soulmate, her King and now he was dying in her arms. She swallowed and peeked below his waist, all she could see was a red seeping through his armour.

Their remaining living army slowly drew nearer to the fallen King and Queen. But no one dared to disturb the young lovers. Instead they bowed their heads and said a prayer to the Gods.

Jon's blood was pooling around him just like it had done at Castle Black. The river flowing towards his Queen and staining her unblemished skin.

"What were you thinking?" She whispered to him.

Jon smiled. "Of you."

Jon watched as Dany's eyebrows rose and fell; she always did that when she tried to hold back a sob.

Dany wanted to rebuke him for saving her but all she could say was "you Northern fool."

Jon laughed. It hurt him. He began coughing violently and Dany watched in fear as his life begun to slip away.

"I haven't given you permission to leave."

Jon's heart ached at her words. The last time she had said this, there was an unspoken thing between them. This time he was causing her pain and he hated himself to be the reason why she was suffering.

But Jon could not bear seeing her lifeless body in front of his eyes. He wasn't strong enough to live in a world without her, now that they had found each other. She was much stronger than him and she still had much to do. The wheel had only just been broken.

"You saw me for what I am. You knew I wasn't like everyone else. And with you by my side, I believed in hope again. I fell in love with you Jon Snow" Dany's voice broke.

Jon reached up for her cheek ignoring the searing pain it caused him. He caressed her face with his calloused hand and for the first time in his entire life he was afraid to die.

Beric Dondarion was right. " _Death is the enemy_ " he thought _"The first enemy, and the last_ "

He told Lady Melisandre not to bring him back if he were to ever perish again, but then Sansa came home, and Arya came home, and Bran came home. And he knew he had to survive in order to protect his siblings.

But if he were to ever become lost to them, they all had each other. He didn't need to come home to them again. Winterfell had never felt like his home.

Then he met her. The Dragon Queen. All his life he was searching for who he was and where he belonged. Then he looked into her eyes the first time they were together and he found the answers he needed. He found his home in her arms.

"I need you Jon." Dany whispered as she held onto his hand wiping the tears away from her cheek.

He knew now that his duty was to die so that she could live. But perhaps he could come back one more time. He owed her that much.

"We need you." Dany grasped Jon's hand and guided it lower.

She pressed it against her stomach.

Jon's eyes widened with realisation as he stared at her abdomen.

She was slightly swollen.

Jon looked up to meet her eyes.

She was with child. His child.

Dany had made something impossible happen again. And this one was the biggest blessing to them both.

" _What is duty against the feel of a new-born son in your arms"_

How could Jon leave her now? How could Jon leave them both?

He pleaded with his eyes for her to understand "Dany…"

She hushed him. "Come back to me Jon" She said knowingly as she made a silent prayer to the Lord of Light.

Jon nodded before the darkness claimed him once more.


	3. Chapter 3

Months had passed since the Great War.

The winds of winter had finally ended and the snow began to melt away, a dream of spring was almost too tempting for Daenerys to ignore.

She approached Lady Sansa and asked if she could visit the Crypts beneath Winterfell. Without any hesitation, Sansa had granted her request.

"My Queen you never need to ask, you are family now"

Daenerys smiled at her and reached for her prominent bump, resting a gloved hand upon it.

She walked out of the newly rebuilt Great Hall and crossed the Winterfell courtyard. She couldn't help but notice how empty it was, except for a few men who were trying to rebuild the ruins.

The spoils of war, she thought.

She had only ever been down here once before, but then she wasn't alone. Daenerys was grateful that Lady Sansa still kept it lit, as she would not have been able to navigate herself otherwise.

She walked along the dim passageway, passing the long line of Starks, until she reached her destination.

The Queen stopped, she rooted herself to the spot, and let out a deep, shaky breath. She stared at the tomb in front of her with an impassive expression.

The man before her stood tall with his sword in his hands and his signature cape draped around him. His hair was half tied up behind him, whilst the rest fell free around his face.

She remembered that Arya had once told her that it didn't look like him.

A small chuckle escaped her lips.

They dressed the same, she thought.

Though Lord Eddard Stark was not Jon's father by blood, he was the only father he ever had.

Of course, Jon would have looked up to him.

" _He was the most honourable man in Westeros, he always did whatever was right"_ Jon had told her.

Daenerys never knew Ned Stark so in her eyes Jon was the most honourable man in Westeros, or he tried to be. They were human after all.

It had always been a difficult choice to choose between honour on the one hand and those that you loved on the other.

Daenerys had forgotten how hard that decision was until she met Jon.

If it wasn't for the man in front of her, she would never have met Jon. He would have died in that tower and she would not have been given the gift that was terribly hidden under her Northern Coat.

She silently thanked Lord Stark for protecting the man she loved, the only other family she had that survived Robert's war.

She bent down as much as she could and lifted a blazing candle. She lit one of the unburnt candles at Ned's tomb and then said a silent prayer.

The Queen moved on, taking a few steps until she reached the next tomb. She placed the flame in the statues hand.

A tear was brought to her eye as those familiar eyes stared back at her. She clutched her stomach tighter as she gazed upon their face.

She really was beautiful.

Daenerys could see why her brother had fallen in love with her.

Jon looked like her. He was just as handsome as she was beautiful. Lucky for him, he inherited her northern qualities, otherwise Robert would have had him executed on the spot if he had a single Targaryen trait.

Thank the gods that did not happen.

She imagined Jon with silver hair like hers and couldn't help the smile dancing upon her lips.

But as she gazed up at Lady Lyanna, a sadness fell upon her face.

She shook her head and thought how Robert's Rebellion was based upon a lie. How many tens of thousands had to die because Rhaegar and Lyanna fell in love.

Her brother was a fool.

But then again so was she.

Falling for someone is not something a Queen does. It was unfamiliar territory to her. Love was a dangerous thing. Love was weakness. Even her hand had warned her about such things, as soon as he noticed what was between them.

" _He's a clever man, your hand"_ Lady Olenna's words echoed in her ears. Dany smiled.

When Bran revealed Jon's heritage, it frightened her.

Not because Jon's claim to the throne was better than hers. Not because he may never touch her again. Because she realised that nothing in this world could ever break the love she felt for Jon.

It was just as strong as the moment he returned to her against all odds from beyond the Wall.

It was so powerful that she realised that it was different from Drogo and Daario and even Ser Jorah. Jon was her equal in every possible way.

However, they could not make the same mistakes as her brother and his mother did. She welcomed the distance he created from her at first, perhaps it was better this way she had thought. He would be safe. The Seven Kingdoms would be safe.

But eventually she couldn't take it. He was the blood of her blood and she missed his loving touch too much.

She vowed that they would be careful. She swore it to herself the night they reunited. She swore it to him the day they were married under the Weirwood Tree. She swore it to her child the morning she discovered there was life inside her womb.

She understood exactly what Lyanna and Rhaegar went through. After all which love story was a pleasant story, she thought?

Certainly, not hers…

Her emotions betrayed her once more and tears were streaming down her face. She swallowed. "I don't blame you. Either of you. If you hadn't fallen in love. Jon would never have existed"

Daenerys looked down at the child growing inside of her. "Thank you for bringing him to me."

Daenerys lifted her head abruptly at the sounds of footsteps behind her. She could hear someone was slowly beginning to approach her. Her moment of solitude was over.

They stopped a few inches behind her.

Daenerys turned herself around and felt their arms being thrown around her. She relaxed into the embrace, allowing herself a few seconds of comfort before pulling back.

Her hand reached for the face in front of her and slowly caressed it.

Those intense brown orbs stared straight into her green ones.

"Is this a dream?" She asked.

He didn't speak, he just examined her face. She had been crying.

"Daenerys?" His voice was full of concern.

She pulled him closer to her.

"Are you real?" She whispered against his lips.

"Yes. I'm here." He pulled her lips to his own.

They kissed so passionately and powerfully. Like they always do.

So many had fallen in the War. They had lost so many friends. Their world was getting smaller and smaller. She nearly lost him.

 _She remembered after the battle how their men lifted his lifeless body and placed him onto Drogon. She remembered pulling the cloak Ghost had given her tightly around her body, ensuring she protected their little secret from the new world._

 _The direwolf had climbed onto the dragon and she remembered that she was stunned that Drogon allowed him to do so, but she did not have time to dwell on this._

 _She remembered mounting Drogon and flying back to a ruined Winterfell. She remembered looking back to see Rhaegal closely following behind her. She remembered when they landed and saw a red cloak rushing towards her._

" _Bring him back to me" She ordered._

 _Lady Melisandre nodded._

Jon broke the kiss apart first and scanned her face. He was still concerned about his wife. "What are you doing down here?"

She looked into his eyes. "Thanking them for protecting you. The person who saved you. And the person who brought you to me"

Jon smiled at her lovingly. His wife never ceased to amaze him. He held in his hand a few winter roses that he wanted to give his Queen. Daenerys noticed and took them from him. Jon watched as she inhaled their sweet scent.

He looked up at his mother and then back down at his wife and child.

"We have to start cleaning up their mistakes." He said.

"I know." She replied.

They would have to rebuild the Seven Kingdoms from the ground up. They would do it together. The dragons would mount the world.

Suddenly Daenerys dropped the roses and grabbed her stomach. She bent over forwards towards her husband. Jon reached for her and immediately steadied his Queen.

"Daenerys, what is it?" He demanded, his voice full of urgency.

Daenerys couldn't speak, she just breathed and looked up to him. Her eyes were full of fear.

Jon knew.

"It's alright" he said as he cupped her face and reassured her.

Their son was coming.

"I'm scared Jon. What if..?"

Jon did not allow her to finish her sentence. "I promise you, nothing will happen. Our child will be born healthy and you will get to hold him in your arms."

"But only death can pay for life" Daenerys whispered through her pain, as she looked deeply into Jon's eyes, searching for security.

"Lady Melisandre paid the price for my life remember? She said it was her part to play in the Great War remember? There have been so many deaths Daenerys. This life inside you and your own life will be safe now."

She nodded to him and Jon tried to hide the fear he felt inside. He could not allow his face to betray him and let his emotions come to the surface.

Jon picked Daenerys up in his arms and headed up out of the Crypts.

Arya saw the scene unfolding and ordered the guards to get Maester Sam. Then she ran to find her sister. They were going to be aunts.

Jon held Daenerys closely to him and kissed the top of her head as he hastily strode across the Winterfell Courtyard.

He looked down at his wife and prayed to the God's to ease her pain and make this birth a happier one than the one she had many years ago. He prayed they did not take away his wife and his child.

But he knew in his heart that Dany was strong. She would survive this. She had to.

The Queen was also silently praying to the God's, but something inside her told her that everything would be ok.

She felt safe in the arms of her husband.

She looked up to him. "Three heads has the dragon"

And they both knew.

The dragon would mount the world.


End file.
